Xtransceiver
|gen=V |colorscheme=Key items }} |} The Xtransceiver (Japanese: ライブキャスター Live Caster) is a Key Item in Generation V. Introduced in , it has also made appearances in the spin-off media. In the core series Price |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect In Pokémon Black and White The player obtains his or her Xtransceiver early in the game from their . In the context of the game, it is a powerful communication tool, and allows the user to contact other Trainers; however, the player can only use it to talk to other players. At various points in the plot, the player will receive instructions from other characters to advance the storyline. The player's mother, Bianca, Cheren, and Professor Juniper all call the player at various points in the game. Using the C-Gear's wireless feature, the Xtransceiver can be used to communicate with other real-life players nearby. Up to four players can talk to each other using a radio-like system. If they have a Nintendo DSi, Nintendo DSi XL, Nintendo 3DS, or Nintendo 3DS XL, they also have the option to see each other with the console's built-in camera. In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 In Pokémon Black and White Versions 2, the Xtransceiver takes on a function like the calling functions of the Pokégear and PokéNav, allowing the player to call other people in-game through the Xtransceiver. However, only plot-relevant characters, in addition to either Curtis or Yancy, can be registered, although the latter two cannot be called as freely as the others. The player's mother is registered by default. Cheren, Bianca, and Professor Juniper are registered after defeating the Aspertia Gym. Hugh is registered after sailing from Virbank City to Castelia City. Curtis or Yancy can be registered in Nimbasa City after reaching certain requirements. In addition, two minigames can be played: Balloon Catch! and Balloon Ka-Boom! Both games involve popping balloons. If the player uses the Nintendo DSi, Nintendo DSi XL, Nintendo 3DS, or Nintendo 3DS XL, the player's actual face can be used instead of the default images. The Xtransceiver can also be used over the internet by selecting it at the Global Terminal in a Pokémon Center. It cannot be used over the internet if selected from the Bag. Description |A high-tech transceiver with a camera function. It allows up to four-way calls.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Nuvema Town (received from at the start of the game) |- | | Aspertia City (in the 's Bag at the start of the game) |} |} Appearance In the anime 's Xtransceiver in the ]] Trip was the first person seen with a Xtransceiver in the anime. It first appeared in A Rival Battle for Club Champ! where contacted Trip on a built-in Xtransceiver in Luxuria Town's Battle Club computer. It contacted Trip and Ash asked him for a battle. In Minccino—Neat and Tidy!, was also shown to have one where she contacted Professor Juniper. was also revealed to own one in place of her Pokétch in Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!. Also, in the Japanese version of , there is a segment called Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster, a reference to the Japanese name of the Xtransceiver. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Xtransceiver made its first appearance in Lights, Camera...Action!, where was filming a commercial about it. The commercial shooting was interrupted when a wild Galvantula attacked the camera crew, but managed to defeat it. In Their First Gym Battle, Black gave a Xtransceiver each to and after they met White for the first time. However, after Black and White left, Bianca realized that she forgot to ask for Black's number. In the TCG Xtransceiver was introduced as an in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Black & White Series (the Japanese BW Era). First released in the Japanese , it later debuted in English in the expansion, with both prints featuring an illustration by Ryo Ueda. Xtransceiver allows the player to flip a coin, and if is heads, add a from their deck to their hand; the deck is shuffled afterwards. Trivia * The "X" in Xtransceiver is pronounced as "cross," making the complete name "cross-transceiver," as stated by the 's mother. * In , Xtransceivers are blue for males and pink for females. In , they are red for males and yellow for females. Hugh has a light purple Xtransceiver. The watchband of Xtransceiver is black except for Bianca and Rosa, whose watchbands are white. * In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, the player cannot use the calling function while aboard the Plasma Frigate, and characters who are on the ship cannot be called from outside. * The Holo Caster from Pokémon X and Y works similarly to this item. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=即時通訊器 實況轉播器 |zh_cmn=即時通訊器 / 即时通讯器 實況轉播器 |de=Viso-Caster |fi=Xtransceiver |fr=Vokit |it=Interpoké |ko=라이브캐스터 Live Caster |pt_br=Transceptor X |ru=Кросс-Передатчик Kross-Peredatchik |es_eu=Videomisor |es_la=Xtranscibidor |sv=Krosstranciever |th=ไลฟ์แคสเตอร์ Live Caster |vi=Máy chiếu trực tiếp }} Category:Key Items Category:Equipment de:Viso-Caster es:Videomisor fr:Vokit it:Elenco degli strumenti base nella quinta generazione#Interpoké ja:ライブキャスター zh:即時通訊器（道具）